One rice ball, two hearts
by Lord Cynic
Summary: Oneshot collection. Experimenting with the collection title. Yukiru vs Kyoru. The rat and the cat vie for the heart of the rice ball. Yukiru, Kyoru, Yukiru, etc. pattern. Not much more to be said. Rating may vary.
1. He doesn't deserve her

**Lord Cynic: **"Well, I'm definitely two things: too lazy to update anything, and too impatient to wait before posting this. Alas, I wanted to get something else posted during my school break (and 3 school-filled weeks left of my final term of high school… yee!). As you can tell, my current fix is Fruits Basket. I already have up to 5 of the manga (there's up to 10 in the local bookstore), and I own and have watched the entire anime series (although I'm guessing they're going to make a 'second' series to finish off the manga?).

Now, I shall attempt to deliver the background to this series of one-shots. Well, besides adding yet another to my long list (well, the two Chrno Crusade one-shot series), I'm biting my tongue once and for all. As you could probably tell from my first Fruits Basket one-shot, I'm primarily a Kyoru fan. However, I have absolutely nothing against Yukiru, and I can actually see it working. Therefore, I'm starting this series of Yukiru VS Kyoru to, one, please both sides of that spectrum, and two, attempt to open up my mind more. I'm very single-minded when it comes to pairings, but through this, I'm hoping to be able to accept more possibilities.

Prior to this first posting, I actually wrote 3 pairs of one-shots already. I've been updating my Live Journal with those entries, so it'll be a cinch to post them here. However, I'm gonna post in 3-day intervals, then we'll see how it goes from there. After the three pairs, I'm gonna get off my lazy carcass and hopefully finish off a few of my other chaptered stories. One can definitely be done in one more chapter, but the rest will be trickier. Plus, my attention span sucks, so keep that in mind.

Oh, for posting purposes, I'm beginning with the Yukiru you will soon encounter. The Kyoru will follow, and it'll continue in that pattern. As for the title of this collection… well, I'm very, very sorry!"

**

* * *

**

**Lord Cynic: **"I don't own Fruits Basket. Go stalk Natsuki Takaya instead. I think she'll enjoy the company… heh, heh…"

**

* * *

**

_**The Rat, The Cat and the Rice ball**_

_**He doesn't deserve her**_

The cat doesn't deserve _her_ attention. He doesn't deserve _her_ concern. He doesn't the way _her_ head tilts in confusion when _she _doesn't understand something.

Most of all, he doesn't deserve the twinkle in _her_ eyes when _she _serves him his preferred salmon instead of leek like the rest of the house. He doesn't deserve any of it.

Why should he? When that stupid cat first arrived, not only did he cause the dining table to make a cut in _her_ forehead, but he also yelled at _her _when _she_ did nothing wrong. His temper calmed down considerably during the time he'd spent in Shigure's house, but he is still irritable. In fact, he is downright impossible. He'd lash out at the smallest thing, and would never take the time to think about the things he said.

And yet, _she_ took a liking to that feline. Perhaps it was because _she_ is the self-proclaimed Year of the Cat Fan Club. Perhaps it was because _she_ always feels sorry for everyone, even if _she_ did nothing wrong. Perhaps it was because _she _always looked for the best in people.

But what is best about the irritable Kyo? Not only is he rude, unmanageable, and downright violent. He is also the stupidest person on Earth who doesn't realise what he has, and that what he wanted was not the best for him. He doesn't understand how well he has life, how much he doesn't have to hide anything from people. He doesn't understand what it's like to be idolised for entirely the wrong reasons. Most of all, he doesn't understand how it feels to be the play toy for the crazy head of the house, and how it feels to suffer the trauma of it for the rest of his life. Truly a foolish creature.

But after all that, when _she_ smiles at that… cat… he can see the warmth that _she_ never showed towards him, Yuki, the rat. All the time _she_ spends on the roof, talking to that cat, she could be talking with him instead. He cares about _her_ more than anyone, even if it took him a long time of knowing _her_ existence to realise how special _she_ is. He is the one who is gentle with _her _and knows what _she_ likes and doesn't like. So, why can't _she_ look at him the same way _she_ looks at the cat?

Yuki sighs. Maybe it just isn't meant to be. Even though _she_ knows more about him that he lets anyone get away with, even though he's shown _her _countless times how wonderful _she_ is to him, she chooses the cat. Even though that idiot is tactless, inconsiderate and brash, _she_ finds something _she_ couldn't find in him, the rat. Maybe he was too hesitant in showing _her _what he felt about _her_. Maybe Yuki's greatest strength, his tranquil and placid nature, is his greatest weakness. Maybe, in the end, _she_ just feels that the cat is the one whom _she_ feels most comfortable with.

Well, that moron better make sure he keeps _her_ as happy as _she_ can possibly be. If he hurts _her_ one little bit, he will pay for it. If he is unfaithful to _her_ in any way, he will pay for it. If he becomes too cowardly to tell _her_ everything he can about him, he will pay for it. But, if _she_ should one day find he isn't the one, then Yuki can come to _her_ rescue. He can give _her_ everything _she_ needs, and more. He, who hoped that _she_ would be the one to be by his side, can make _her_ feel like the most precious person in the world. Because _she_ is. To him, _she_ is more precious than life itself.

No, that stupid Kyo doesn't deserve _her_. But _she_ deserves happiness, and if it's with the cat, then so be it.

**

* * *

**

**Lord Cynic: **"Edited to make more sense. Thanks, helpful reviewer."


	2. He has everything

**Lord Cynic: **"And now an entry for the Kyoru fans. Yeah, that includes me. No pussyfooting around, though (please ignore the pun), here we go!"

**

* * *

**

**Lord Cynic: **"I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did… actually, best not to think about it. Non-Shigure thoughts! Non-Shigure thoughts!"

**

* * *

**

_**The Rat, the Cat and the Rice ball**_

_**He has everything**_

The rat has everything. The looks, the brains, the personality, the fans. He has everything he could ever want. He even has _her._

And yet, Kyo can live with knowing the rat is better at him at almost everything. But, he can't stand knowing that he has something the cat felt he wanted more than anything else. _Her _heart.

Then again, it is always like that. The cat was the outcast, the failure, the monster. He can never truly belong with anybody, and will only serve the purpose of being the next to be locked away for the rest of his life. No matter what he tries, there's nothing that Kyo, the newest cat, can do to escape that fate. And yet, if he could ask for anything before that time, it would be _her _smile, _her _laugh, _her_ beauty. But that is impossible. _She_ fawns over that rat like everyone else. The feline can never compete with the rodent, even in the battlefield of love.

But he isn't surprised. The rat always got everything, after all. That damn Yuki is popular with everyone at school, they hang on his every word, and even during lunchbreak, the cat can hear girls swooning from across the yard. It sickens Kyo to think about it, but it pains him to see the lovey-dovey look in _her_ eyes when she talks to that damn pretty boy. _Her_ bubbly laughter when _she_ tells him something embarrassing, the earnest look on _her _face when _she_ apologises for nothing. The way _she_ hangs close to Yuki during walks practically anywhere. He, Kyo, the cat, can only lag behind to watch them deep in conversation and seethe silently, or break ahead and avoid seeing the caring gleam in _her _eyes and the excitement and breathlessness in _her_ voice.

Again, the cat isn't surprised. That rotten rat's pretty much perfect on all sides. He's clever, he's intelligent, he's good-looking, better at martial arts (the only thing the cat can take pleasure in), and polite. The perfect gentleman, even. So why shouldn't _she_ fall for him? Why shouldn't _she_ feel more inclined to get close to the rat than the cat? After all, it's not like Kyo has anything to offer. A rotten attitude, crappy manners and a temper that sets off like a crummy car alarm. A complete and utter loser. No, worse, a monster. A monster that will soon be locked away from society. A monster who caused his mother to commit suicide and his father to hate his guts. How can the cat possibly compete with the "Prince" of the school? Easy, he can't. He never could.

The "Prince" doesn't realise how lucky he has things. He's able to belong in the family, he earns respect from the people around him, and he's good at everything he does. In the end, the cat can't hold a candle to the rat. No matter what Kyo tries, even if he tries to become stronger, the rodent will always be the one who holds his head high. And now, the outcast has been beaten in the most important battle in his life. The rat has claimed the heart of the girl who saw he, the cat, as something other than a hideous creature. And now, the only thing he can do is watch over her as a friend and protector.

In the end, the rat will always win. No matter what the contest, he will come out on top. Even if the cat fights his best fight, if he struggles through to the finish, he will always come off second-best. Even in matters of love, the cat will be left in the dust to rue another lost opportunity. But, knowing that he, Kyo, is special to _her_ in any way can almost compensate for the ultimate loss. The knowledge that, although he can never be _her _lover, he can be her friend may yet be his saving grace. The fact that he lost admirably to a better man may soothe the heartache in given time.

Yes, the rat had everything he ever wanted. He even had _her_, but the cat would finally admit defeat, knowing that he at least stood a fighting chance.

* * *

**Lord Cynic: **"Edited, hopefully, for coherence. Thanks, helpful reviewer." 


	3. Chained To You

**Lord Cynic: **"For the recorded, these are all separate _**one-shots.**_ They have no connection to each other, and do not have a continuing storyline. I'm just making that clear.

Oh, and these next two are songfics. Enjoy!"

**

* * *

**

**Lord Cynic: **"Disclaimer: See previous chapter. _Chained To You_ is by **Savage Garden.**"

**

* * *

**

_**Fruits Basket**_

_**Chained To You**_

Yuki was picking Tohru up from work again. For some reason, Kyo had offered to take his place, but the grey-haired boy wouldn't hear of it. After sending the stupid cat through another of Shigure's doors, he'd gone out to meet Miss Honda. Besides, he made more planned for the night.

_**We were standing all alone, you were leaning in to speak to me**_

_**Acting like a mover shaker, dancing to Madonna, then you kissed me**_

_**And I think about it all the time**_

_**Sweet temptation rush all over me**_

_**And I think about it all the time**_

_**Passion, desire so intense I can't take anymore because**_

After casually taking his time, Yuki finally reached the location of Miss Honda's work. He remembered being told that Momiji's father was the boss of the whole building, which was quite astounding in itself. However, he wasn't really surprised. There was a lot that people didn't know about the Sohmas, especially when it came to owning a lot of businesses.

_**I feel the magic all around you**_

_**It's bringing me to my knees**_

_**Like a wannabe**_

_**I've got to be chained to you**_

Yuki's face paled slightly, remembering suddenly that his elder brother owned a shop too. Worse yet, according to Haru, it was a store that sold romance to men. After he'd seen it for himself, Yuki wanted to disown Ayame right there and then. However, Miss Honda managed to restrain him, and he willingly succumbed to her soothing words.

_**And when you looked into my eyes, felt a sudden sense of urgency**_

_**Fascination casts a spell and you became more than just a mystery**_

_**And I think about you all the time**_

_**Is this fate is it my destiny**_

_**That I think about you all the time**_

_**I no longer pretend to have my hand on the wheel because**_

Miss Honda… truly a magnificent girl. No, magnificent couldn't even hold a candle to how great she was. To put it simply, he was out of her league. She was a rare human, whose compassion and loving nature accepted the cause with enthusiasm. Her smile provoked his own, her laughter infectious, her actions warming him to the bone. Yes, she was more than magnificent. But who could possibly find a word that would perfectly describe her? Yuki thought of nothing, or no one.

_**I feel the magic all around you**_

_**It's bringing me to my knees**_

_**Like a wannabe**_

_**I've got to be chained to you**_

_**(I feel the magic building around you)**_

Yuki leaned on the rail outside Tohru's work building. There was only one thing he regretted, and that was not getting to know her before she came to live at the house. He frowned as he remembered thinking of her as another simple girl like all the others. The truth was, she was far from it. He just didn't bother to see it because of the other girls who were infatuated with him. Just because he was a 'prince'. Huh, what a joke.

_**I feel the magic all around you**_

_**It's bringing me to my knees**_

_**Like a wannabe**_

_**I've got to be chained to you**_

His façade seemed to fool almost everyone. But then, he'd told Miss Honda the truth. The only reason he was nice to people was because he wanted them to accept him. The only reason he cared was for his own selfish desire to find acceptance among normal people. But then, she'd told him that if he truly opened up to them, they'd accept him anyway. He wouldn't have to hide anything, because deep down he was a great person. That was the first time he ever truly smiled.

_**And I think about it all the time**_

_**And I think about it all the time**_

_**(Tell me it's madness I barely know you)**_

Since their time in Shigure's house, he'd grown closer to Miss Honda than everyone else in his life. He felt comfortable enough to tell her anything, to confide in her about his fears. Without knowing it, he'd behaved more naturally around her, although scaring her sometimes in the process. Everything Akito had told him about people thinking of him as a freak was complete and utter lying. He'd found someone who, despite the curse, believed in him and told him she cared. Someone who he could care for and not be afraid of. Someone who he could love.

_**We were standing all alone, you were leaning in to speak to me**_

_**(Ten steps back you're still a mystery)**_

_**Acting like a mover shaker, dancing to Madonna, then you kissed me**_

_**I can't take anymore because**_

Finally, Miss Honda appeared through the door of the building, giving him a slight shock. She stared at him in surprise, but the surprise quickly turned to delight when he told her he came to retrieve her. She smiled her heart-warming smile, and Yuki knew then and there that he'd grown to love her with all his soul, tainted though it was. He knew she was the one he wanted to spend his life with and share secrets with.

_**I feel the magic all around you**_

_**It's bringing me to my knees**_

_**Like a wannabe**_

_**I've got to be chained to you**_

He smiled heartily back, and offered to take her somewhere, instead of home like usual. She protested at first, worrying about everyone else like she usually did. However, he frivolously pushed it aside and insisted that she come with him. Eventually she agreed, smiling again as he took her arm and led her from the building.

_**(I feel the magic building around you)**_

When they neared their destination, he requested that Miss Honda close her eyes until they were there. Laughing, she complied with his request as he led her the rest of the way.

_**I feel the magic all around you**_

_**It's bringing me to my knees**_

_**Like a wannabe**_

_**I've got to be chained to you**_

Finally, they reached a lake in the outskirts of town. When Miss Honda opened her eyes, she gasped with astonishment and joy, and almost hugged Yuki out of excitement. She managed to restrain herself, however, and he laughed at her joyous reaction. He spotted a patch of grass they could sit on, and together they sat and watched the gentle ripples of the tranquil lake. Yuki told her this could be their special place when they needed to be alone and talk, to which she smiled and agreed.

_**(Tell me it's madness**_

_**I barely know you)**_

Their worries slowly evaporated as they sat together by the lake, taking in the moment. For Yuki, this was a moment he would treasure for the rest of his life. To have Miss Honda near him, by his side, was all he could wish for. At least, for those few hours until the morning, his wish could be granted. It wouldn't be long before he knew he could tell her how he felt. Somehow, something told him that he wouldn't be disappointed by her reaction and response. They were chained to each other by destiny, and nothing would break the bond.


	4. Rain

**Lord Cynic: **"Disclaimer: See previous chapter. _Rain _is by **Anthony Callea.** Yuh huh, two songs by Australian artists. Heh."

**

* * *

**

_**Fruits Basket**_

_**Rain**_

Kyo sighed and stretched out on the roof of Shigure's house. He'd elected to remain there during the time of the festival, instead of joining in with the other inhabitants of the household. For some reason, it didn't seem right for him to go. Something unsettled him, and it wasn't just the damn rat. No, far from it.

_**I remember when we first met**_

_**Before I was invisible**_

_**I thought I'd play it hard to get**_

_**Pretend I was unapproachable**_

_**But somebody else came along and**_

_**Took all the chances that I missed**_

_**Stuck on the sidelines**_

_**I keep thinking there she goes**_

Ever since he'd been forced to stay at Shigure's house, he'd been exposed to the presence of an outsider. A female outsider, no less. She wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, not by a long shot. Well, neither was he, when it came down to it – not that he'd ever admit it. At first, though, she was a major annoyance. She would interfere with his efforts to beat the damn rat, making up feeble excuses for butting into his excuses. Yes, initially, he hated her. He hated the idea of an outsider living in the house, knowing the secret.

_**Falling like rain**_

_**No I don't get to hold her tonight**_

_**Falling like rain**_

_**I was pushed to the back of the line**_

_**Cause even though I need her love, and crave her touch**_

_**I guess I wasn't fast enough**_

_**She's falling like rain**_

_**Just not for me, not for me**_

As time passed, however, he'd gotten used to a non-Sohma woman around the house. In fact, it was a welcome relief from the trauma he experienced when Kagura came to visit. Damn, that girl had some serious issues. Not only that, but she took the chance to pummel him with open arms (and clenched fists of 'burning passion'). She claimed it was because she loved him, but come on. A person who loves another wouldn't beat the crap out of them. She was a psycho, that was all there was to it. Unlike…

Why I took the longest road 

_**I'll have to plead insanity**_

_**It's like my pride put on a show**_

_**And didn't sell a single seat**_

_**While I was talking in riddles**_

_**Somebody else made perfect sense**_

_**Stuck on the outside**_

_**I keep thinking there she goes**_

Tohru Honda. Who would've thought that such a simple-looking girl could change his life, and his heart, so much? He hadn't realised at first how soothing her smile and her words were, and how much effect they had on him. Pretty soon, though, he'd come to relish the gentle, consoling tone of her voice and the way her face brightened with that goofy-looking grin of hers. And damn, could she cook! His cooking was tolerable at best (since Master was such a crappy cook, he made his own meals in the mountains), but she could cater for a whole party if left to her own devices. And it tasted fantastic, which was something he treasured. In fact, he treasured plenty about her.

_**Falling like rain**_

_**No, I don't get to hold her tonight**_

_**Falling like rain**_

_**I was pushed to the back of the line**_

_**Cause even though I need her love, and crave her touch**_

_**I guess I wasn't fast enough**_

_**She's falling like rain**_

_**Just not for me, not for me**_

When she discovered his true form, she accepted him for who and what he was. Even though he was a hideous, foul-smelling beast, she came to him and told him what he wanted to hear. Even though she admitted to being afraid of him, she told him she wanted everyone to stay together, she told him that she wanted to be with him. And that was the first time he realised the deep and overprotective feelings surging within his heart. That was the first time he realised he loved her.

_**What do you do**_

_**What do you say**_

_**When the best thing has passed you by**_

_**Where do you go**_

_**How do you know**_

_**If she'll come back another time**_

On the roof, Kyo sighed. By then, though, it was too late. As life returned to normal, well as normal as it got in Shigure's house, Kyo noticed how close Yuki and Tohru were getting. He wasn't stupid, he could see the warmth in their eyes when they spoke and laughed together. When they went for walks, he noticed close proximity between the two, although they all knew of the curse. Kyo's feline-like senses picked up on the sparks between Tohru and that damn rat. To him, it was clear that she'd fallen for the Prince, just like everyone else in school – the only difference was, Yuki was genuinely in love with her, too.

_**She's falling like rain - falling like rain**_

_**She's falling like rain - oh, oh, oh**_

_**She's falling like rain - falling like rain**_

_**She's falling like rain - she's falling**_

_**She's falling like rain**_

Kyo growled, but the feeling of resentment was quickly pushed away by feelings of remorse and regret. Tohru was the only girl to truly understand him. She took him in for who he was, and saw past his flaws, several as they were. Kyo had felt like a large weight was finally lifted off his heart, only to be doubled when Yuki and Tohru publicly announced their feelings for one another. The Prince Yuki Fan Club (psychos that they were) fell apart completely, and the Yankee and the psychic were thrilled for them. No one had noticed that in the background, the cat was alone again. It happened in the Zodiac, and it happened in love. But, he would be strong. He wouldn't let something like that damn rat beating him – again – in perhaps the most important battle of his life.

_**Falling like rain**_

_**No, I don't get to hold her tonight**_

_**Falling like rain**_

_**I was pushed to the back of the line**_

_**Cause even though I need her love, and crave her touch**_

_**I guess I wasn't fast enough**_

_**She's falling like rain**_

_**Just not for me, not for me**_

Suddenly, his feline ears perked as he detected the voices of everyone returning from the party. Begrudgingly, he shifted himself so that he could glimpse at the merry trio. Shigure, the sick pervert that he was, was flattering Tohru for some kind of pageant she'd entered and won. On her other side, Yuki was congratulating him more sincerely, flashing her that sickening smile that ultimately won her heart. Kyo groaned audibly and rolled over so that he wouldn't have to see them. He must've made some racket, because Yuki muttered, "Stupid cat," loud enough for him to hear. However, as rain began to pour, he knew the rat was right. He truly was a stupid cat.


	5. Secret base

**Lord Cynic: **"At the request of Princess Viv, I'm no longer going to update 'in pairs'. It'll give readers, and me, a breather if I space them out, eh? About 3 days on average will separate them if I get enough ideas. Actually, after this pair, I'm gonna write some Yukiru and Kyoru poetry… because I'm lazy. Oy.

Oh, and I just got FB volume 6. Damn. Even though I've seen the entire anime, I just can't get over the climax (as I consider it) of the volume slash anime. I won't spoil anything, though. Oddly enough, I can't get emotionally teary when I read chapters 33 and 34, although I get pretty damn close. 34 is rather touching, too. Eh..."

**

* * *

**

**Lord Cynic: **"Disclaimer: See previous chapter."

**

* * *

**

_**One rice ball, two hearts**_

_**Secret Base**_

During the mild weather of autumn, Yuki and Miss Honda usually spent an hour of each day tending to Yuki's garden. After strawberries, they had tried for mushrooms, which were sure to be extremely tasty. To rub it in the stupid cat's face, however, Yuki had dedicated another patch of soil for leeks. That would be an effective supply for when Kyo needed to be shut up. That idiot always found ways to give Yuki a headache, which was why he had to retreat to his secret base everyday for some alone time.

However, now he had some very pleasant company as he tended to his garden. Miss Honda always showed immense enthusiasm when it came to his secret base, ever since he told her about it. She'd helped him save it numerous times during rough storms, and was thrilled to discover what they would be planting each day. She was sincere about everything when it came to his special place, and he was grateful for it. Most of all, the time he was able to spend with her, away from that stupid cat or that sleazy dog was precious to him.

More than that, though, she was precious to him. She once told him his kindness was like a candle. A candle that just seemed to light up the room and make her want to smile. Well, to him, her kindness was like a rainbow. Even after the storm, when the sunshine came, a beautiful rainbow would appear to make him feel better. Its majestic colours and wonderful appearance filled his heart up with pleasure and warmth. That was Miss Tohru Honda.

In many respects, the garden reminded him of her. It was calm and beautiful, never succumbing to the pressures of the world. Despite any dangers it faced, it would trudge on and never give up. Everything in the garden would grow to be beautiful and worth the time and effort. It also provided him with a smooth and serene atmosphere, much like her smile and her words of encouragement. The only thing that was different, was that he could keep the garden to himself, but unfortunately for him, he couldn't be that selfish with Miss Honda.

He wished that he could, but that wasn't true by any stretch of the imagination. She'd come into the Sohmas' lives when they had least expected it. She'd turn their secret, but never shied away or called them outcasts because of it. On the contrary, she welcomed it with open arms (sometimes literally) and never criticised the curse. She was courageous, far more than any of them could possibly hope to be. Especially Yuki. If he was, then he could tell Miss Honda how he felt about her without feeling any apprehension. He would gladly face up to Akito with the knowledge that, although he'd gone against the Sohma head's wishes, he'd found the one person who could truly make him happy, maybe even break the horrible curse that hovered over the family like impending darkness.

Perhaps it was fate's doing, that Miss Honda would come to know about his secret base. Perhaps he was destined to reveal the one sanctuary he had from the rest of the world. Perhaps he was meant to feel the way he did, for the one girl who didn't turn her head when she learned of the curse. Perhaps Akito was wrong for telling Yuki that everyone would hate him for what he was. Because that wasn't true at all. There was one person who cared about what type of person he was on the inside, not how he looked on the outside. And that's all he cared about.

* * *

"So, Miss Honda, what should we pick today?" 

"Hmm, let's see… the radishes are done, I think. And the green peppers."

"I think the mushrooms are almost ready, too, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes, definitely! Good thinking, Yuki!"

Yuki smiled as Miss Honda trotted over to the mushrooms and began plucking them one-by-one. When she figured there were plenty, she dropped them into a wicker basket and smiled with satisfaction. Yuki couldn't help it, and he smiled back as he picked up the basket and began leading the way back to Shigure's house.

The garden was his secret base, and within it, he held an even more precious secret. One he would reveal to Miss Honda, and Miss Honda alone… someday.


	6. Self defence

**Lord Cynic: **"I really have to find a way to tend to my attention span. Even as I'm preparing to submit this, I'm cooking up a Cardcaptor Sakura one-shot. I'm beginning to realise (actually, I realised over two weeks ago) that I'm far better off writing non-chaptered stories. I can flow all my ideas into one work of abysmal art, and I won't have to risk losing motivation afterwards. I guess that's just the way the ball rolled, this time. Don't worry, though; I won't abandon my other works. If I get a spark of inspiration, I'll be right on track again. However, that said, I'm starting to seriously consider pulling down my Megaman project. I tried and tried, but I'm losing more motivation with each passing day. (_gets a sudden shock_) Oh good God, I think I'm turning into Shigure Sohma… (_eerie silence_)

**

* * *

**

**Lord Cynic: **(_monotone voice_) "Disclaimer: See previous chapter." (_finally collapses from shock_)

**

* * *

**

_**One rice ball, two hearts**_

_**Self-defence**_

"Hi-yah!"

"Okay, that was a little better. Let's rest for now."

"Okay!"

Kyo wandered into another room to dry off as Tohru remained in the training room. For a few days now, they'd been making it a secret habit of teaching her self-defence. Ever since she was almost abducted by a weirdo after work, she'd wanted to learn how to protect herself. Thankfully, that time Haru was getting himself lost again, so after a quick transformation to Black by him, Tohru was safe and sound. However, that only proved how vulnerable she was, which led to her and Kyo's current situation.

Tohru sighed with exhaustion before gulping down some bottled water. It was a tough workout just to increase the strength of her punches. Although, she had to admit she was enjoying herself. It was strangely relaxing to force all her worries and fears into perfecting the techniques Kyo was teaching her. Plus, she was able to spend time alone with him, without the possibility of a fight breaking out between him and Yuki. Not that it wasn't okay for her to spend time alone with Yuki; they had the secret base for that. The dojo, on the other hand, was one of the only places Tohru could catch a glimpse of Kyo genuinely enjoying himself. The dojo was the only place he truly smiled, and Tohru was grateful to it for that.

Speaking of the Cat of the Zodiac, he walked back into the training room with a tray of rice balls. Tohru stared up at him quizzically, and he merely grunted and placed the tray on the table. He purposefully averted his gaze to the floor as he plopped onto the floor and spoke.

"Thought you'd be hungry," he muttered simply. "It's not much, not compared to your cooking, but hopefully it'll do."

Tohru's eyes turned to the tray of snacks, then back to Kyo's fringe-shielded face. Even if he couldn't see her, he knew she was smiling the big, spacey grin she usually had. Even more reason to avoid her gaze, lest she see the increasing shade of red spreading across his face.

All the training in the world hadn't prepared him for the feelings the orange-haired boy was developing. For some reason, when he heard that Tohru was nearly abducted, he had a difficult time restraining himself. Thankfully for the house, he'd kept his temper in check, but it still pissed off him. Why, though? Well, naturally, some scumbag trying to take advantage of an innocent girl would tick him off. Kyo at least had morals. But when it was Tohru, he swore he felt like going out there and finishing what Haru started. It was as if some kind of urge to be protective of the chestnut-haired girl took over and threatened to cause a scene. It was nothing he'd ever felt before – but he wasn't sure he wanted to be rid of it.

Therefore, when she pleaded with him to teach her martial arts, he was thrilled and suspicious at the same time. Why not Yuki, he had asked. However, she told him that she knew he, Kyo, was the best man for the job. After all, someone who spent four months in the mountains fighting bears should be able to teach her self-defence, right? He'd sighed to himself, not bothering to correct her, but gladly accepted his role as her martial arts sensei. Besides, it was about time his skills were taken seriously.

Back in present time, however, Kyo listened to Tohru's quiet munching. It was absurd how such a plain and simple biological action soothed him. Was he crazy? Did it matter? Probably not in the long run. Besides, the longer she wasn't in the company of that damn rat, the better. That pretty boy already had most of her time anyway.

"So what did you want to try after you're done eating?" he asked, lifting his head when he was sure the tinge in his cheeks had vanished. Even if it hadn't, he could always say it was from all the training. Damn, why hadn't he thought of that earlier?

"Maybe a few kicks?" Tohru suggested after swallowing a rice ball. "I think I've got the punches down, so I was hoping to learn how to kick, too."

"Sure," Kyo replied, standing up. When Tohru was ready, he took a fighting stance. "Are you ready?"

"Sure!" Tohru answered cheerfully.

For the next half hour, the rice ball and the cat trained together under the watchful eyes of the dojo – and Kazuma Sohma. However, rather than intrude, he simply stood by the entrance to the room and watched with a smile on his face as his 'son' taught his potential daughter-in-law everything he knew.


End file.
